Artemis Fowl and the Underworld Siege
by pamplemoussekitty
Summary: Can Artemis outwit the greatest enemy of all? When Angeline Fowl dies, Artemis sets out to bring her back from the grip of Death himself- and encounters a few old friends along the way. Set after TTP.
1. The Beginning

There are many ways to go through the loss of someone you love.

All of them are painful, and none of them will ever quite work. Not completely. Because when a loved one passes over, the part of you that you kept in them dies too. It's like having a piece of your soul torn from the marrow, leaving a scar that will never heal. And goodness knows the soul of one particular boy genius was in a bad enough state as things were.

The way Artemis Fowl was coping was simple. Not at all.

Ever since Angeline Fowl had passed away, two weeks ago, the young genius had spoken to nobody. He had eaten only on the point of starvation, sneaking down to the kitchen while everyone else slept. His bedroom door was locked and silence radiated from within. Artemis hadn't even attended the funeral, a solemn, quiet ceremony in the Fowl family graveyard.

Nobody in the Fowl household had seen hide nor tail of him since fourteen days ago. Juliet, Butler and Mr. Fowl, along with Myles and Beckett, all assumed he was in a state of comatose depression, and, knowing Artemis, decided to leave him alone for a while.

Goodness knows, the last thing Artemis wanted, sly, sarcastic, genius Artemis, was to talk about his _feelings._

In the kitchen, a worried Artemis Fowl Senior was holding a conversation with an equally worried (but in a slightly more menacing way) Butler.

"You look worried, sir" Butler noted, pointing out the obscenely obvious.

Mr Fowl shot him his famous glare. Apparently that was another thing the criminal mastermind had passed on to his son.

"Yes. I am worried. About Artemis."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, sir. You know Artemis, he, well, doesn't really appreciate heart-to-heart chats about grief, and so forth. He just needs time-"

"You are missing the point, my friend. It is not Artemis's mental well-being I am concerned with. It is the fact that yes, I do know my son. And I know him well enough to say, Artemis would not spend two weeks of his valuable time doing nothing-"

"But sir-"

"No, not even grieving, Butler. Artemis does not wallow in misery. He builds a bridge across it. He's up to something."

Ironically, or perhaps not, given that this is Artemis Fowl we are dealing with, at that very moment two floors up, the boy genius was up to something. Something that would change the world.


	2. Investigations

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Colfer. Plot is mine though

**Response to Reviews**

Bookmarked : Yep, definitely. More chapters to come

umbuby : Thanks. Will update regularly!

Kitsune Heart : Hey, thanks for the criticism, always helps! I will take your advice

The bedroom of Artemis Fowl II was at the present moment looking more like the missions planning headquarters of the CIA. Every available surface, including most of the floor, was taken up by reams of printed paper, laptops glowing with pages from scientific journals, and piles on piles of scribbled notes. In the midst of all this, the genius himself was sitting slumped over his desk, raven hair in unusual disarray. In anyone else, this position would have signified defeat. Not so with Artemis Fowl. To him, the Internet's utter lack of concrete information was simply a minor drawback.

The Web could not give him the answers he wanted, and when Artemis Fowl didn't get what he wanted, there was going to be trouble. This boy genius would stop at nothing. It was time to call in the cavalry. Literally.

Unknown to the young Irishman, there was an unseen observer monitoring his every move from the camera on the third laptop.

Foaly watched with some amusement as Artemis Fowl rose from his desk and, twisting the ring on his finger, made the telephone gesture with thumb and forefinger.

"Hello?"

Now normally the ring was a direct line to Holly Short's communicator. But Foaly had been doing a little tweaking. A blue chat icon flashed up on Foaly's screen. He pressed it.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite Mud Boy! Bet you weren't expecting moi!" Foaly giggled.

Artemis's face was impassive. He had perfected that look of bored superiority aged five.

"Actually, my sanity-challenged friend, I was. Do you think I don't know when somebody attempts to hack into my camera system? You underestimate me."

Foaly's face fell. He'd wanted to be one step up from Fowl, just once.

"Right, well," he said sulkily, "You probably know why I did it, too. Unless the world's most prodigious genius is losing his touch."

"Yes. You want to know what I am planning. But that isn't important right now. You see, when I make a resolution to do something, Foaly, I do it. No matter what gets in the way. And right now, the complete lack of anything useful on the Web is getting in my way."

Foaly scowled. "Listen Fowl, I can see where this is going. You need our help."

Artemis looked taken aback for a split second. Then he composed himself, steeling his ice-blue eyes.

"Correct, old friend. Am I right in assuming that you have been tracking my Internet usage for the past year?"

"Of course. You don't think I'd let you buy a copy of World's Greatest Wrestling Kills in secret, do you?"

It was Artemis turn to scowl.

"That was a present for Juliet, as a matter of fact."

"Sure, whatever you say. But seriously, Fowl; I have indeed been piecing together what appears to be your plan. And I don't like what I see."

"Foaly, all I need is information. Please. This is truly important to me. And if I am successful, it could make me the most revered human being in all of history!" Artemis said, some of the old pride creeping back into his voice.

"It isn't that I don't want to help you, Artemis." Foaly said wearily. "It's that even the fairy race, advanced as we are, have never done what you are attempting. Do you know how risky this endeavour is?"

The cold, calculating stare that Foaly got in return showed the depth of Artemis's determination.

"Yes. And all I need is access to your archives, Foaly. I'm not asking for much."

Foaly sighed.

"All right. But Artemis?

"Yes?"  
"...Be careful."

Artemis gave him a vampire smile.

"Of course. How dangerous can raising the dead be?"

A/N: Hey, sorry about the chapter length. Longer ones are on their way! xox


End file.
